Family of Jewels: Cravings of a Different Sort
by aej325
Summary: Its two in the morning - do you know where your famous actor/live in BF/daddy of your child is? Well you should seeing as the reason he's out and about is to retreave the ellusive chip: the doritos. Freakin' preggo cravings. -- Future Cammy, COMPLETE


Title: _Family of Jewels: Cravings of a Different Sort  
_Author: Andie  
Rating: pg16+  
Warning: Y'know, it's a bit for the **older crowd**. It doesn't actually say anything, but it implies quite heavily.  
Fic Type: I'm keeping my mind open to adding more in the universe so to speak. If I do put up more, it'll have "Family of Jewels:" at the begining of the title.  
Summary: Couple years into the future and all that jazz. Famous actor Casey Acosta is at a convenient store early in the morn.  
Disclaimer: All Sammy Keyes Universe characters are not mine.

* * *

**Family of Jewels: _Cravings of a Different Sort_**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Where were the friggin Doritos?

"Kelly! Kelly, omigosh! Look! _Look_!"

Running a free hand through his sun streaked auburn hair he looked up and down the small isle where chips set in an orderly fashion on the shoulder high shelves.

Doritos: 1

Desperate Fiancé: 0

Sammy was gonna murder him in his sleep if he didn't grab some of the goddamn chips soon. Damn cravings. Heck, being who she was Sammy just might waltz right into the Fill 'N Go with her gun and shoot him point blank. She'd get away with it of course, what with that detective badge of hers. The one that had better still be locked away in her chief's desk - where it had been, ever since she'd tried to arrest the paper boy for being a peeping tom.

At the thought, Casey's grip on the twenty in his hand tightened, reducing the crisp bill to a rumpled piece if money.

"It's him! You were right, Anna! Wow-wee!"

The idea that the paper boy had even tried to take a picture of his woman to sell just got his ears steaming again. Which in turn got Casey pissed over his job and the fact that she hadn't let him move them into their London townhouse. She wanted the kid to be born in their hometown. Sentiment or something. And it wasn't like Casey was going to argue with a pregnant woman.

"Um, ex-excuse me?"

Ha! There were the damn cheese and salsa Doritos. Why the hell did they decide to stack them with the-

"Ja-Jeremy? Jeremy Whitewall?"

The name stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was two in the fucking morning and he was at one of the local gas stations. How was anyone who even watched that show awake at this time of night? "Family of Jewels" didn't even air until ten in the morning. Anyone who watched the soap should be sleeping, not up and at'em in the middle of the night.

"Are you Jeremy Whitewall?"

Ahh. Jeremy James William Whitewall IV.

The dashing and compassionate yet dangerous bad boy of twenty-seven years who was heir to Whitewall Industries and beau to one Ruby Jewell.

And a completely fictional character on a soap opera that captured millions from ten to eleven on weekdays.

Jeremy was his fictional character though.

Steeling his face in a smile that had won him a top spot in the "50 Sexiest Men!" article done by People he turned, "Good evening ladies."

Two young shiny faces stared up at him with wonder in their eyes.

Hell, Casey desperately wanted to roll his eyes. These girls probably weren't even old enough to be out past the town's curfew.

The shorter and blonder of the two could only open her mouth in awe while the one who wore the glasses smiled back shakily, "H-h-hi."

Giving them both a polite nod he glided past to the register, "Have a nice night then."

The cashier, who looked high enough to be floating the clouds, ran the three super bags of Doritos. The "have a good day ma'am" he uttered only proved the fact that the cashier had in fact been snorting/sniffing/smoking something illegal.

Which only made him a bit happier that he'd caught Sammy before she'd been able to sneak out of the front door. She'd probably would have arrested the boy on the spot.

Mumbling a thanks he turned and almost ran smack dab into the two teenage girls from only a moment ago, "Pardon me."

His 'charm' smile, the one his fiance liked to call his "Hello I'm A Sexy Man And Know It" smile, was in full force.

Or as full force as one could smile at two in the morning…

The girl's eyes once again widened and mouths dropped open to catch flies.

Walking past he gave a little more swagger to his stride.

Might as well give 'em a show.

"Oh God! Look at his walk."

Casey felt as though if he were an Anime character (because of Sammy keeping him up at odd hours he'd become addicted to such shows on Adult Swim) he would have sweat dropped at the girl's exclamation.

"I _know_. I am so updating my facebook status about seeing him."

"Uh-huh, totally..." The girl's excited voices faded as Casey made his way to his sleek car, who Sammy had declared to be called "Carlotta" for some reason unknown to him.

Sliding into the driver side of his black sports car he pressed the red button on the right side of the wheel, after making sure his keys were in a close vicinity, and started the car. The drive home was quick. Being that their small house was no more than five minutes from everything in town.

It was more her house than his. In fact it was her house, or at least she had been the one who paid the rent until he moved in. Now he paid all the bills in the house - not that she knew. But he had plenty of money and there wasn't anything more he'd like to spend it on than her.

Besides, it was little strange that he lived with her. He was old fashioned in many ways. And it was most common to hear of the woman living with the man, but she wasn't able to uproot herself and move to Beverly Hills where his main house was. And he wasn't going to move her into Heavenly, though it had been re-done, where his hotel room had been.

Since Jeremy Whitewall IV had been missing ever since Ruby Jewell's ex-step-father (the infamous mob boss, Mikhail Givanno) saw him with another woman (who was really Jeremy's long lost half-sister - Irene Surcey) and threatened to kill him. This turn of advents left an opening for him to escape the insanity to daily shooting in Hollywood and spend all his time with his very pregnant future wife.

The short drive home went quick enough and Casey was fairly confident that Sammy couldn't have gotten into any trouble in the past twenty minutes.

He hoped.

The woman was like a box of valentine chocolates to put it short.

"Sa-_oof_!" He'd hardly taken a step in the house before two feminine hands had a firm grip on his already crinkled and slept in Hanes white V-neck.

"I changed my mind," Lips attacked his in a way that had his blood pumping in seconds, Sammy broke the kiss to speak again "I don't want Doritos," Her lips moved to nibble at his jaw, "I want you."

Holy Hells.

Dropping the bags of Doritos, he filled his hands with pure woman, "Jesus, Sammy, let me shut the door before we get naked at least."

Her hands now under his shirt, she mumbled a response between her kisses down his neck, "Don' care. Sounds kinna risque. Le's do it."

All that pumping blood headed south, "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

"Mmm," licking her lips she smiled up at him, "don't die on me yet." Nimble fingers pulled his shirt over his head, "I wanna tickle your pickle first."

Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and the Lord all Mighty, it was a wonder he hadn't stained his pants.

Kicking the door shut, and giving the lock a twist, he shuffled Sammy towards their bed bending to give his own nips at her ear, "Your wish is my command, me lady."

Laughing Sammy reached up and pulled Casey's head down for a kiss that had him wishing he's just let her have at him by the front door, "Good. I'm feeling awful wishful right now."

Despite her pregnancy Casey was still able to carry Sammy, squealing and all, to their bed, leaving a trail of clothing and the forgotten chips by the front door.

It was obvious that neither one of them would be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

Though, as he was finally starting to dose off, after a long and exhausting love making spree, Sammy snuggled up to his side.

Her sweet breath fanned his face as she spoke, "Case?"

"Keh?" Cloud nine was feeling pretty good at the moment.

"I want some Doritos."

* * *

**_Dunno where this idea came from...but, uhhh, yeah - hope y'all enjoyed it. [=_**

Running Home Author's Note**: This story has kinda fell flat, I'm trying to make sense of where exactly I had the plot going and whatnot. Possible updates after June 12.  
I'll be attending a school in Japan for three weeks and seeing how I'm not quite fluent in Japanese I'll have a lot of down time in the classes (school is from 7:30 to 6:00, yikes! haha). I plan to write while I'm in those said classes.**

Thanks for reading! I love all feedback! ;D


End file.
